


The Darkest of All

by Froyduhr



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Mattiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart dark as night, his hair like the fur of a witch’s cat, his eyes gleamed evilly and in anger, turned red. Most people knew him as a kind-hearted, energic bloke, however, darkness lurked behind those chocolate-brown eyes. A darkness and a redness, something evil, ungodly and terrifying.<br/>His name was Mark Edward Fischbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest of All

The Darkest of All  
FANDOM: Youtube  
PAIRING(S): Mattiplier (Markiplier/MatthiasIAm)  
RATING: R  
WARNING: non-con/dub-con  
Heart dark as night, his hair like the fur of a witch’s cat, his eyes gleamed evilly and in anger, turned red. Most people knew him as a kind-hearted, energic bloke, however, darkness lurked behind those chocolate-brown eyes. A darkness and a redness, something evil, ungodly and terrifying.  
His name was Mark Edward Fischbach, born in America; His dad was from Germany and his mother was Korean. He had an older brother by the name of Tom. He seemed like a normal kid growing up. However, there was a darkness in him even from birth. It stayed dormant for most of his time as a child, and did not awake until he was in his adulthood.  
\---  
“Ok, guys. How about making a ‘Lyrics in real life’ video about Taylor Swift’s new song Bad Blood?” Matthias asked. Wade, Tyler and Mark smiled at the idea. “That sounds amazing!” Mark said. They began planning out how the sketch would go, laughing at Mark’s idea of an alternative ending and ultimately decided to make two endings, one of the videos on Matthias’ page and one on Mark’s.  
Most of the recording went well (Except from one of Tyler’s sentences that had to be taken at least twelve times before he got the right tone.) When the part that Matthias was rubbing Mark’s belly came, Mark felt a tingle in his skin; the acting in the sketches weren’t always as much acting as he tried to convince himself that it was. He did have feelings for his friend, but in fear of being rejected or even lose a good friend, he kept it all in.  
The filming took about two hours and when they finished, they sat down to play videogames, but Mark felt that something was happening to him and he excused himself to the bathroom.  
Mark looked at himself in the mirror, he felt the cold sweat that ran over his skin, the coldness of something inside of himself. Mark’s pupils widened as he saw his hazel eyes turn blood red, he saw his hair change colour to a deeper black, from root to tip; Something was changing him and he feared the worst.   
“Mark? You ok man?” Tyler asked from the other side of the door. Mark wanted to shout that; no, he was not! However, he was unable to say anything, his lips turned a few shades pinker as the rest of his skin paled, making him look a bit ghostly. Mark felt something pop in his head, and all of the sudden, he grinned evilly at himself in the mirror.  
With a dark grin, Mark opened the door. “I’m sorry, I just felt a bit faint.” He said darkly. “Hah, nice, Mark. You nearly convinced me there.” Matthias said. Mark looked at him and his grin widened. “Oh, nearly? How do you know that I am faking?” He said in the same voice. Matthias laughed. “Yeah, I understand; Darkiplier.”  
With an evil grin, Mark flicked his hand, making a vase on the other side of the room go flying upwards to the roof, smashing it.  
“What the fuck!” Matthias, Tyler and Wade called out in shock. “Is that proof enough for you, mortal?” Mark growled and gripped Matthias’s shirt pushing him up against a wall, a wide, white grin on his face. Even though Mark was much shorter than Matthias, something about his presence made him look larger and more intimidating.  
“M-Mark; l-let me go.” Matthias asked, voice quivering in fright. Mark replied with a grim laugh. “I don’t think so.”  
Mark leaned in and pressed his mouth to the side of Matthias’ neck and bit down. Blood spilled from the bite and Matthias screamed in shock and pain.  
“What the FUCK is happening!” Wade shouted while weighing if he should help Matthias or stay where he was. He decided to try and help, so he began pushing Mark away, but the man was like a rock. Mark turned his blood-red eyes to look at the much larger man, his mouth still on Matthias’ neck. “Do you mind, Wade.” He said with a growl. Wade whimpered, but he couldn’t let his friend get hurt without trying to help.  
“C’mon Mark, snap out of it.” Tyler said, joining Wade in trying to push Mark away. Mark let go of Matthias’ neck and scowled at the two other men, teeth stained red with blood. Matthias collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily, blood trickling down his neck. Then with a mad laugh; he disappeared.  
Mark was gone, no one knew what had happened to him or where he’d gone off to. His fanbase still got their daily videos of their beloved Markimoo, but none of his friends knew where he was filming from. Mark was still acting like his adorkeable self in his videos, but Matthias, Tyler and Wade knew that there was something hiding behind the facade. Something dark and evil. It took one month before Mark was seen again.  
Matthias closed and locked the door behind him as he walked into his apartment. He held at the bandages he had over his neck and let out a quiet sob. He was still sad and petrified from what had happened to him those weeks ago. In need of rest, he laid down on his couch and closed his eyes, hugging a pillow tight to his chest.  
“Hello, Matthias.” A dark voice that he had wished to never hear again mumbled. “Oh, god no!” Matthias yelped and curled himself into fetal position. A cold hand traced up his side, up to the bandaged neck. A low humming emitted from the insane man before he leaned down and kissed the bandages.  
“Open your eyes Matthias.” Mark insisted, and his light blue eyes locked with chocolate brown. A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw the worried facial expression that Mark wore. But his relief was shattered as the eyes turned red and the worrying turned into a devilish delight. Mark leaned down and kissed Matthias deeply, making the taller of the two squirm in protest, but Mark only deepened the kiss, pressing open Matthias’ mouth. For a moment, Matthias forgot that this was not the Mark that he thought he knew, and he kissed back. But then he remembered that this was some evil monster and he tried to push the other off of him. Mark ended the kiss with a satisfied grin. Matthias glared back at the bastard and punched him straight in the nose. But Mark didn’t look hurt at all, it was like punching a steel statue and Matthias swore in pain from the impact on his fist.  
“Come on, mortal. Submit to me, you know you can never win, so why bother?” Mark laughed evilly. Mathias let go of his hand and looked into Mark’s blood red eyes. “Never.” He growled. Mark just laughed at that comment, before he forced Matthias to the floor, knocking his head against the floorboard. Mark hummed darkly before sitting down onto Matthias Stomach, pressing the human’s arms and torso to the ground beneath him. Mark pulled off his own tight-fitting black t-shirt(with the new Markiplier logo on) and tossed it aside while running a hand teasingly down his torso, tracing muscles with his fingers. “M-Mark!?” Matthias yelped, petrified.  
“Don’t worry, Matthias…I’ll show you a good time.” Mark purred and ripped up Matthias’ shirt with his claw-like nails, exposing milky-white skin with a cover of thin but dark-coloured chest hair. He let his fingers trace down the petrified man’s body, nails leaving scrapes and shallow cuts along the skin.  
Mark reached for his zipper and opened his pants before standing up, keeping Matthias in place with his telekinetic powers. He pulled off his own trousers and pants before doing the same to Matthias.  
Tears of shame ran down the sides of his face, from the fact that he had begun to get hard from what his ex-friend had been doing to his body. Mark hummed in delight as he wrapped his hand around Matthias’ length and began to jerk him.  
“C’me on big boy, you sure that you don’t want to join me in my rule? Do I really have to force you?” Mark laughed evilly as Matthias’ began to moan quietly.  
Mark let go of Matthias’ cock and moved backwards, so his glorious ass was positioned perfectly to the erect manhood.  
Mark sunk down on the cock, a moan of bliss escaped his throat as He felt himself be filled by the mortal. “Aahh, yes.” He groaned and began to move up and down on Matthias’ shaft.  
Matthias’ mouth was agape with a silent moan as he grabbed Mark’s hips. “Yeah, come on, give in.” Mark hummed, raising and falling quickly on the shaft. The immense and sinfully pleasure made Matthias give in and he trusted upwards into Mark.

Twelve months later the world was covered in kittens, puppies, rainbows and fun times as Darkiplier and Matthias had taken over the entire world and created the ultimate party-planet.  
.:The End:.  
(Oh, and Tiny Box Tim became the president of USA)


End file.
